Полька Пони
Полька Пони ( ) — это третья и финальная песня в серии «Самый лучший вечер». Песню полностью поёт Пинки Пай под аккомпанемент живой музыки от Октавии и других музыкантов её маленького оркестра, когда она пытается развеселить снобистское и приземлённое настроение, царящее на Гала-Концерте, который оказался совсем не тем, что она себе представляла. Текст песни совпадает с большинством событий, которые показываются на экране. Песня является одним из множества вариантов «Hokey Pokey» или «Hokey Cokey». Поскольку в Соединенных Штатах, оригинал всё еще защищается авторским правом, то в исполняемой версии немного изменена мелодия. Уильям Андерсон добавил инструментальную часть песни только после того, как Шеннон Чан-Кент записала ее вокал, и согласно данным на сайте Broadcast Music, Inc., первоначальным композитором мелодии был Даниэл Ингрэм, а Андерсон использовал ее позже. Вдобавок ко всему, песня является шестым треком альбома Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. Она отличается от основной, во-первых, наличием гитары, мандолины и синтезатора, а во-вторых, отсутствием реплики Флаттершай. Русская версия = :Пай: ::Один шажок вперёд. ::Один шажок назад. ::Один шажок вперёд. ::Смело становитесь в ряд. ::Танцуйте польку пони и знакомьтесь все подряд. ::Танцы нас развеселят. ::Теперь с другой ноги. ::Всё то же повторяй. ::Внимательно смотри. ::И другу помогай. ::Ты выучишь наш танец, ты запомнишь все шаги. ::Снова их повтори. ::Копытце отведи. ::Вперёд, потом назад. ::Копытце отведи. ::Но не помни наряд. ::Станцуй же нашу полечку, пусть платья шелестят. ::Танцы нас развеселят. ::Взгляните вперёд. ::Взгляните назад. ::Взгляните вперёд. ::Пусть глаза ваши блестят. ::Смотрите на партнёра и не отводите взгляд. ::Танцы развеселят. ::Всем корпусом вперёд. ::Всем корпусом назад. ::Всем корпусом вперёд. ::Все за вами повторят. ::Танцуйте польку пони, пусть вас танцы вдохновят. :Флаттершай: Сюда! :Пай: ::Вот о чём песня моя. ::Станцуйте польку пони. ::Станцуйте польку пони. ::Станцуйте польку пони. ::Пусть танцы вас вдохновят. ::Да! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Пай: ::You reach your right hoof in. ::You reach your right hoof out. ::You reach your right hoof in. ::And you shake it all about. ::You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout. ::That's what I'm talking about. ::You step your left hoof in. ::You pull it right back out. ::You step your left hoof in. ::But you better help him out. ::You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route. ::That's what it's all about. ::You kick your back left in. ::You pull your back left out. ::You reach your back left in. ::Just be brave and have no doubt. ::You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout. ::That's what I'm singing about. ::You tilt your head in. ::You tilt your head out. ::You tilt your head in. ::Then you shake it all about. ::You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout. ::You're better off without. ::You stomp your whole self in. ::You stomp your whole self out. ::You stomp your whole self in. ::And you stomp yourself about. ::You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout- :Флаттершай: COME OUT! :Пай: ::That's what I'm talking about. ::You do the Pony Pokey. ::You do the Pony Poke! ::You do the Pony Pokey, ::And that's what it's all about. ::Yeah! de:Pony Pokey en:Pony Pokey es:Pony Pokey fr:Pony Pokey ja:Pony Pokey it:Il Grande Ballo pl:Pony Pokey sv:Pony Pokey Категория:Песни первого сезона